


“Training”

by iconicmorrison



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch nsfw, Reader-Insert, Top Jack, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commander morrison smut, jack morrison Reader smut, soldier76 Reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: While combat training with Jack, you lose professionalism and one thing leads to another.





	“Training”

Your back landed with a loud thud as you collapsed onto the blue training mats beneath you. Morrison's body held yours down, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I told you I could take you down easy." His voice was full of pride.

You scoffed, rolling your eyes," Only because you pulled a dirty move and caught me off guard." 

You had goosebumps thanks to that. His face hovered inches above yours, his eyes seemingly staring into yours. He chuckled lightly.

"Like this?" He whispered, pushing his hips down towards yours. 

A smirk formed on his bright lips as you let out a quiet groan, your hips instinctively pushing back towards him.

"Watch it mister." You glared at him, unsure about what to do. 

You were sure this wasn't allowed, the tension between you and him. But since the day you've laid eyes on the young Commander, you've had a want for him. It wasn't strong at first, a slight want for conversation. But as time went on, you became more needy. After all, that's why you were in the training room with him. Sure, you needed training, but you couldn't stand going one day without his hands grasping you, without his breath gliding across your skin as a smirk spread across his lips. 

"Or what?" He smiled, his hand grasping your neck. 

"Or-or," You paused, your hips rolling up towards him, effectively rubbing yourself onto his bulge," Or I'll continue doing that." 

He gasped, a light moan escaping his lips as his grip on your neck tightened. He let his head fall backwards, enjoying your movements.

"If all I have to do is pull dirty moves for you to do that, I'll gladly continue," he smiled, leaning back up.

You smirked, stopping your hips from rolling anymore. He frowned at the loss of friction, his hands roaming their way up your sides. He stopped at your breasts, lightly playing with them. His eyes wandered up your body, attaching to your eyes. He held the stare, smirking.

You groaned,"T-that's not a battle tactic,"

He smirked, rolling off of you," Hm. Thought it was." 

You lightly blushed at his remark, standing up and eyeing him. He definitely was aroused, there was nothing telling you otherwise. Your gaze focused on the tightened area in his pants, your mouth lightly gaping open.

"My eyes are up here," he chuckled.

You laughed with him, averting your gaze. You carried yourself towards the door, deciding it was best to leave. You were sure he didn't feel the same way about you that you felt towards him, so why stay and make it worse?

"Where do you think you're going?" His words caught you in your thoughts, jarring you.

"Probably gonna go shower." You stated, knowing that was a lie.

You had planned to go back to your room and pleasure yourself to get rid of tension in your muscles.

"We're not done here." He called after you, causing you to turn on your heels. 

You walked towards him, confused," Sorry. What else is there?" 

He smiled gently grabbing your shoulder, pulling you closer to him. It happened all at once, your lips crashing together, your bodies colliding. The kiss was rough, his lust towards you growing every second your skin made contact. He ran his hands down your back, lightly squeezing your ass as your let out a quiet moan. He pulled back, gazing at you. His eyes scanned your face, you were beet red. 

He smiled," So beautiful..."

He ran his hand down your chest, reaching your waistline. He kissed you again, more gentle this time. His tongue flicked around your mouth, determined to taste every inch. His hand tugged on the material, a quiet groan escaping your lips. He pulled back, his blonde hair ruffled.

"Follow me?" He asked quietly, his hand sliding inside the front of your pants.

Before you could answer, his fingers gently teased you, lightly pushing everywhere except the spot you wanted him to be. 

He chuckled,  
"You're not wearing any underwear?" 

Your cheeks grew red. You knew you weren't wearing any underwear, it was purposeful. You couldn't help yourself, you craved the way his waist rested on yours, and contact without underwear was heaven.

"I-uh," you paused, trying to search for the words.  
He leaned forwards, his finger running over your already-wet slit. 

Your lips parted as your eyes closed tightly. He pulled his hand towards him, your eyes opening again. He slipped his fingers in his mouth, and you melted. Never in your wildest dreams would you image yourself in a room alone with Commander Morrison, let alone him tasting you. He smirked at your surprised expression, sweeping you off your feet, bridal-style. 

"I can do much more than that," he winked at you, heaving you into his arms.

Your legs grew weak as he carried you out into the hall, effortlessly lifting you.

"Won't someone see us?" You choked out, slightly worried.

He shook his head, picking up his pace," Winston sent most everyone out. You don't think I'd have this unplanned did you?" He smiled warmly.

He ran into his bedroom, setting you on his bed. You gripped the sheets beneath you,  
"You planned this out?"

He chuckled, yanking his shirt off," Mhm. Everything's gotta be perfect for you."

God he was hot. Your eyes traced his figure, drooling over his toned abs. He jumped on top of you, his lips crashing on to yours. He lightly kissed you at first, anticipating your emotions. The moan that escaped your lips told him to continue, deepening the kiss. He was rough, his mouth moving to your neck. He roughly sucked the soft skin, goose bumps covering your body. His hot breath swept across your skin, you thought you could cum from just this. 

He advanced lower, sliding your shirt off. He teased you, taking one of your bra straps in his mouth. He pulled it down slowly, careful not to tear the lace. He skillfully unhooked your bra, his head diving down as he threw your lingerie to the ground. His tongue expertly flicked across your buds, then he started sucking.

"S-so rough," you groaned.

He stopped, pulling his head up," Too rough?" He was worried, you could tell. 

You shook your head no, loving his aggression. He smirked, sliding your pants down. 

His hot breath gliding across your entrance, he spoke,  
"You always forget panties, or were you expecting me?"

His voice was rough.

Your cheeks grew red, barely able to speak," I can't lie-" you paused," I couldn't get enough of you on those mats,"

"You don't know how many times I've thought about us on those mats," he growled, barely poking his tongue into you. 

"a-ah!" You choked out, reaching down to grip his hair.   
He chuckled, clamping over your clit. He slid his tongue over you, pushing down towards the center. You bucked your hips up involuntarily, loving the attention he was giving you. 

"How far do you wanna go?" He questioned, his fingers tracing your thighs.

You thought about it, his fingers distracting you as he slipped one in you. 

He continued pumping his finger in and out of you, anticipating your answer. He slid his pants off, only being separated by his briefs. He pushed his hips against yours, his bulge effectively pushing against you. You whimpered, feeling the tip of him poking out of his briefs. He ground down onto you, sweet groans escaping his lips.

"Fuck," you cursed, growing more wet by the moment," F-fuck me, Morrison,"

He chuckled, sucking on your chest as he pushed down onto you," It's Jack, baby,"

You melted at his tone. He was comfortable around you, allowing you to call him by his first name. He continued pushing his hips down on to yours, his moans filling your ears. 

Your hand slipped in between your bodies, tugging on his briefs. He chuckled, tossing them on the ground. 

"You're sure?" He asked you, his eyes never leaving your face.

He genuinely cared about you. 

You nodded," Jack, I want you." 

His face grew red, as he leaned into you. Kissing you, his tip was gently prodding against your entrance. You let out small whimpers, pushing yourself down to tease him. 

He let out a small grunt of approval, barely sliding himself in. 

"Are you okay?" He broke the kiss, staring down at you.

You nodded, a smile forming on his lips. You felt pain, but it wasn't too bad. He deepened himself into you, a loud moan escaping his bright lips. He leaned over you, his mouth close to your ear. He stopped moving, closing his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"Mhm." You smiled, pulling his face down towards yours.

You slipped your tongue into his mouth, savoring his taste. A couple of hours ago, you were dreaming of this. And here you were, laying in Morriso-Jack's bed, making love to him.

He gently pulled himself out and pushed back in, not wanting to hurt you. You whined at the slow pace, your lust growing stronger. You wanted him, bad.

"I can take it, Jack." You whispered into his ear.

He groaned as if you'd just given him the world, slightly speeding up. His thrusts became faster and more powerful with each one, the room filling with the noise of skin against skin, and his breathy moans in your ear. You let out small moans, bliss to his ears. He sped up, continuously slamming into you. 

"Jack-" you started, but were interrupted.

He leaned downwards, his lips connecting to yours. This kiss was different. Not lustful, but loving. A deep kiss that was long overdue. You smiled, feeling high off of the pleasure.

He slammed into you, hitting your g-spot. You let out a groan of approval, moving your hips with him, slamming yourself upwards onto his cock.

"God damn," He groaned into your ear," keep doing that and I'll cum in no time,"

You smirked at his words, continuing to slam yourself onto him. You moaned, reaching your climax quite loudly. He continued to slam into you, your walls tightening around him. You rode out waves of pleasure as he fucked You. He pulled himself out, and your hand automatically wrapped itself around his member. You pumped quick and hard, looking him in the eyes. He leaned down, hips lips connecting with yours as he came onto your chest. He flicked his tongue around your mouth, a smile forming on his lips. 

"Sorry about that," he whispered to you. 

You chuckled, wiping his cum onto your fingers, then sliding them in your mouth. His eyes went wide.

"Fuck, that's hot." Was all he could manage to say.

~

He had cleaned both of you off, sitting back down on his bed with you. He wrapped his arm around you, leaning in to kiss you. 

You pulled back,"D-do you want me to leave?"

He looked confused," What? No. Don't ever leave," he chuckled, trailing kisses along your knuckles.

Your cheeks grew red, not knowing what to say. But there was nothing to be said. He lay next to you all day, until night fell. You drifted off into sleep, feeling protected as his body weight shifted on the bed. He trailed kissed along your jaw line, his love unfurling for you every second. 

He soon dozed off, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist. 

It was as if he had said, 'I love you.' Without really saying it.


End file.
